


I Can't Remember

by sthrngrlsrck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthrngrlsrck/pseuds/sthrngrlsrck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little drabble I wrote that was inspired by this poem.<br/>I can’t remember what it was like before you, and I don’t even know how we got here but maybe that’s exactly what I needed.  Someone who could make me forget where I came from and someone who could make me love without knowing how to fall.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	I Can't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote that was inspired by this poem.  
> I can’t remember what it was like before you, and I don’t even know how we got here but maybe that’s exactly what I needed. Someone who could make me forget where I came from and someone who could make me love without knowing how to fall.  
> 

Sherlock watched as Molly’s breath slowed back to normal. He loved watching and hearing her when her orgasm tore through her body. She would arch her back and moan his name. Oh God, the thought that he was the one that made Molly moan and scream and move her hips just the way he loves it always undoes him. He loves how her hot, wet pussy milks every bit of come out of him as he drives into her. When they first became a couple he was surprised by how fantastically passionate Molly was. He had under estimated her and he was so happy to be wrong.  
Now here they are lying together after another wonderful night of lovemaking. Sherlock can’t remember what it was like without her in his life. He is glad that he doesn’t have to. She helped him realize that even with all his past mistakes he deserved love and passion. He didn’t have to settle for a life that he had always lived because he didn’t know how to live any other way. She tried to be patient with him. Although at times he knew that she was at her wits end and he wasn’t sure that he deserved her. She would hold his face in her hands and look into his eyes and say, “You are a great man and do you honestly think I would love a man that didn’t deserve my love?”  
Molly didn’t want a lot from Sherlock. She wanted honesty and love. She didn’t need to hear the words, I Love You, all the time. She knew he loved her when he would surprise her at work with coffee or show up late at night at her flat because he missed her. Sure work and life kept them apart a lot but they were always in each other’s thoughts. 

“Sherlock.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for coming to see me. I really missed you,”

“Molly, you have no idea how much I have missed you. I thought about you every night when I was away on the case.”

“I hope you never tire of thinking of me.”

“Never my love, never.”


End file.
